The present invention relates to a submersible optical wet connector assembly adapted to be connected and used in the water.
Submersible optical connectors are divided into two types, the dry type and the wet type. The dry type connector is mateable and dismateable in air, while the wet type connector is mateable and dismateable in water.
Since an optical connector does not have to be insulated, it appears to be feasible to connect a dry type connector in the water. But this causes the following problems.
An optical connector is usually connected manually by a diver in the water. Therefore, male and female connectors are easily coupled and clamped with screws by the diver, even if the coupling accuracy is preset to be high to minimize the connection loss. However, in deep/water area inaccessible to a diver, the connection and disconnection of the connectors have to be made by remote control. It is difficult to expect that such a delicate operation as that performed manually can be performed. Thus, only a slight misalignment of the male or female connector often makes the connection operation difficult, or too much contact surface pressure on both male and female connectors might break the optical fibers.
Also, it is highly probable that dust or microbes in the water will invade the tips of the connectors to form an intercepting screen for the transmitted beams thereby increasing the connection loss.